To satisfy ever-increasing demands for wireless data traffic, wireless communication systems have been developed to support higher data rates. A 4th Generation (4G) mobile communication system under commercialization seeks to increase data rates mainly by improving spectral efficiency. However, it is difficult to satisfy the drastically increasing demands for wireless data traffic only through spectral efficiency improvement.
The above problem may be solved by using a very wide frequency band. The cellular mobile communication systems use frequency bands of 10 GHz or less, with difficulty in securing a wide frequency band.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.